


Ask Again

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [31]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: "Are you cold?"Steve notices Billy shivering and offers him his jacket





	Ask Again

**Author's Note:**

> If you like to cry about Harringrove you should come find me on tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Billy Hargrove was something of an enigma. 

Whenever Steve thought he was getting close to understanding the other boy, Billy would say or do something that completely threw him for a loop. And yeah, that was part of the appeal of being friends with Billy. You never quite knew where things were gonna go. He was unpredictable and it was fun. Scary. But fun. 

That night’s example wasn’t anything particularly note worthy. Steve had noticed Billy shivering from where he was sat next to Steve on the hood of the Camaro. His cigarette was shaking between his fingers as he struggled to light it and his cheeks were tinged pink. It didn’t help that he was, of course, wearing his shirt unbuttoned far too low for the chilly Hawkins weather. 

It wasn’t until his teeth started chattering that Steve decided to do something about it before Billy wound up with hypothermia or some shit. He slipped his jacket off his shoulders, not feeling much of a difference considering the thick, wool cable knit sweater he was wearing underneath. 

“Seriously?” Billy asked when Steve held the jacket out to him, looking incredulous. 

Steve frowned. Billy was clearly cold, why wouldn’t he just take the damn jacket? Oh right, because he’s Billy Hargrove and it’s his life mission to baffle and confuse Steve to within an inch of his life.

“What? You clearly need it more than I do,” Steve reasoned. 

Billy huffed, shaking his head. 

“Thanks for the offer, pretty boy, but this isn’t a date. You don’t have to give me your jacket like I’m some chick.”

Okay, that hurt a little. Duh, of course it wasn’t a date, but damn, Steve wished it were. He’d tried once. Asked Billy to the movies, knowing he was kind of a film buff, but Billy had said he was busy and changed the subject. Steve hadn’t tried again. 

“Right, cause you don’t do dates,” Steve muttered under his breath. 

“What was that?” Billy asked, arching a brow. 

Steve sighed. 

“Nothing,” he said, setting his jacket in his lap and flicking at the buttons. 

“Sounded like you said I don’t do dates,” Billy said. 

“Well, you don’t,” Steve huffed, feeling put out now because Billy  _knew_. He had to know how Steve felt and if he didn’t feel the same way, fine, but he didn’t have to be a jerk about it. “Look I’m…I’m just feeling a little weird okay? Cause like, I asked you out to the movies that time and you said you were busy and then we never talked about it and you’ve mentioned several times that you don’t  _do_  dates-

“Whoa, Harrington, I didn’t-

But Steve was on a roll now, his foot tapping nervously against the car as he rambled. 

“And it’s cool, really. I’m just kind of bummed because I-I like you and I thought maybe you liked me too and-

“Harrington, I-

“But I’m glad we’re friends and I really didn’t mean anything by offering my jacket, so if your cold you should wear if because I don’t want you to get hypothermia because you’re not used to the cold Hawkins weather like I am and-

“Steve!”

The use of his first name finally got Steve to shut up. Billy never called him Steve. It was always Harrington or pretty boy and on the rare occasion he did call him Steve there was usually a “King” in front of it. Now Billy was staring at him, gaping more like, mouth open and eyes wide. 

“When the hell did you ask me out to the movies?” Billy demanded, looking almost panicked which gave Steve pause. 

“Like, two weeks ago. I asked if you wanted to go see Back the the Future and you said you were busy. Kind of, gave me the brush off,” Steve mumbled. 

“Oh my god, I-I didn’t know you meant it like a  _date_! I thought you meant as friends. I told you I was busy because I was. I had to get Max home and keep an eye on her until my Dad and Susan got back. I didn’t think, jesus, I didn’t realize that was you asking me out,” Billy spazzed, running his hand nervously through his hair. 

Steve’s face immediately went bright red when he realized he’d just admitted to Billy that he’d not only asked him on a date, but that he liked him and Billy had had absolutely no idea. 

“Ask me again,” Billy said suddenly. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“Ask me again! Apparently I missed it the first time and I don’t want that to happen again so,” Billy scooted closer, smiling softly. Much softer than Steve had ever seen him. “Ask me,” he prompted. 

Steve swallowed, nodding slowly. 

“Um, do you want to go to the movies with-

“Yes,” Billy said, cutting him off and pressing his lips to Steve’s. 

Steve enjoyed the kiss for about point two seconds, until he realized how cold Billy’s lips were against his. He pulled away, smiling fondly at Billy when the other boy let out a quiet noise of discontent, honest to god pouting. 

“What gives?” Billy asked, his eyes still on Steve’s mouth.

“Are you cold?” Steve asked, not waiting for a response as he wrapped his jacket around Billy’s shoulders before his could protest. 

Billy rolled his eyes, one hand settling on Steve’s knee while the other tangled in his hair. 

“Warm me up,” he murmured against Steve’s lips. 

Steve hummed quietly. 

“Mmm, now that I can do.”


End file.
